This Is The Way
by wolfteam000
Summary: /AU Instrumental Series/ They had the passion and technique, all they needed was for the music to bring them together /Multiple pairings/
1. That I Say I Need You

**This Is The Way…**

…_That I say I need you_

* * *

><p>The steady beat of the drums was muffled by the studio walls but it still managed to produce a soothing sensation in him and he unconsciously relaxed. A melancholy mood settled over him as a soft, wistful piano piece drifted through the open doors. It seemed like Mystogan was practicing next door again, oblivious to how horribly it clashed with Gray's drumming. He opened his eyes as two figures strolled through the doors casually. The blue haired man raised a hand in greeting and but he only grunted in reply.<p>

"Wanna come for a drink down at Hibiki's?" Jellal offered.

Gajeel ran a hand through his shaggy mane of jet black hair and shook his head. "Nah, got a lesson with this guy called Levy." He frowned at the name.

"Guy or _girl_?" Laxus grinned.

Jellal stuck his hands into his pockets and his eyes sparkled mischievously. "I would say girl." He nudged Laxus knowingly. "After all, what kind of guy calls himself Levy?"

Gajeel folded his arms and snorted in disbelief. "What kind of girl wants to learn rock and heavy metal on the guitar?"

The blonde chuckled and waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, we'll know sooner or later," He clapped a hand on Jellal's shoulder. "Let's go, I need a break. All this music is pounding my brains out."

Mumbling a goodbye, the two of them left the studio.

Gajeel glanced at his watch. It was almost time for his lesson. Groaning audibly, he swiveled around in his chair and pushed him up, grabbing his treasured Gibson before he made his way towards Studio 1.

The music surrounded her gently, weaving tapestries of illuminating colour around her and she looked around in awe. Fairy Tail Studios were famous for their music courses as they were taken by well known musicians in the music industry. Somehow, she had managed to save up enough money for a single course spanning the course of four months and she had chosen rock and heavy metal with no one other than Gajeel Reitfox.

She walked along the bright corridors uncertainly, occasionally peering into different studio rooms as she attempted to find her room. After what seemed like ages, Levy finally managed to locate her room. She knocked on the door hesitantly. Hearing no reply, she pushed it open and found no one inside. Letting out a sigh of relief, Levy wandered into the room. At least she wasn't late for her first lesson.

A long rack lined with different coloured electric guitars was set up against the wall. Eyes widening with excitement, the blue haired girl strode forwards, her footsteps echoing across the room clearly as she made her way to the rack and reached out to select one when the door burst open.

A hulking figure stormed into the room, having kicked open the door with inexplicable ferocity. He was huge, with long raven hair tumbling messily down his back, and the black attire only served to make him look scarier. Numerous piercings covered his forearms, his ears and the bridge of his nose and Levy gaped at him, lost for words. It wasn't often that people looking like the yakuza burst into the room, seemingly ready to murder her.

He glared at her lazily and jerked his head towards the door roughly. "Get out of here Shorty, I got a lesson in here now."

Levy straightened up immediately. "You wouldn't be Gajeel Reitfox, would you?"

"What about it?" He asked and shrugged nonchalantly.

She smiled nervously. "I'm Levy. I have a lesson with you now."

Gajeel stared at her incredulously as his eyes took in her appearance. She had short blue hair which framed her face perfectly, bringing out her elegant features into sharp contrast. Her orange blouse hugged her curves tightly and he grinned as his eyes noted her lack of chest. She looked like a daddy's girl who was more content with spending time pouring over countless books on quantum physics or history than learning to jam on the guitar. He shook his head and booted the door shut behind him.

"Well, let's get started then."

Levy nodded feverishly and pulled up a chair for both of them. Gajeel grinned, his sharp fangs glinting under the bright lights and he handed his guitar to her.

"This isn't yours. Just hang on to it for a second." He growled.

The husky tone sent shivers down her spine and she looked away, her cheeks flushed a pinkish hue. Luckily for her, Gajeel was too busy scanning the rack for a suitable guitar for her to notice.

With a satisfied grunt, the man turned around and handed her a white Ernie Ball guitar as he took back his guitar. He slipped the black leather strap over his shoulder before gesturing for Levy to follow him.

They crossed the room to where two sets of amps and pedals were set up and he plugged both their guitars into the sets. Gajeel glanced at her briefly as he adjusted the pickups and the distortion pedals.

"So, any experience with playing the guitar?"

Levy shook her head. "No. I don't play any instruments."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "And the first instrument you want to learn is the guitar. And rock no less. Interesting."

Levy laughed nervously and she tucked a strand of stray blue hair behind her ear. His crimson eyes softened into a warm red colour at the subtle gesture.

"Anyway," he started, "let's start with the basics then. The thickest string here is the E string and this one is the A string…"

Gajeel gestured at his guitar animatedly, tone softening as he fondled it gently, explaining the basics. It was a brilliant black Gibson Les Paul Studio, complimented by silver strings, shiny steel bridge and tailpiece and ebony tuning keys perched on top of a smooth Mahogany headstock. His eyes lit up with undulated joy as his fingers ghosted over the frets and Levy was almost certain that a crimson tinge highlighted his eyes as he stared at the guitar lovingly.

Despite his gruff nature, Levy found herself drawn to the man. He was cold and bad-tempered on the exterior, but there was something in his eyes that told her that there was something more to him. Something better.

She smiled at the thought. Well, if Gajeel looked at her the way he was looking at his guitar now, she was sure that she would melt into a puddle immediately.

"Hey Bookworm, you listening to me?" Gajeel barked.

Levy grinned sheepishly. "Of course."

He growled under his breath irritably but Levy could see the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So, I tend to teach people how to play the guitar by teaching them songs instead of chords. I find that players end up learning the chords through different songs anyway." Gajeel explained. He slapped his hands together and continued, "You're going to learn to play Animals by Nickelback. It's easy and simple. Four chords for the verse and the same four chords for the chorus plus three extra chords."

He adjusted the guitar slightly and his left hand molded into a familiar shape. The chord rang clearly around the room as he strummed downwards. "Middle finger on the seventh fret on the D string, ring finger on the seventh fret on the G string and index on the fifth on the A string."

Levy placed her two fingers on the strings gingerly and strummed once. The notes fell flat and she looked at him in confusion.

Gajeel almost burst out laughing at the sight of her sad puppy dog eyes. "You have to press down hard so that the strings touch the frets. All you're doing at the moment is just muting the strings."

Levy tried again and this time, the notes rang true. Her face broke out into a broad smile before she grimaced slightly.

"My fingertips are burning," she mumbled.

Gajeel took her hand in his and his eyes scanned across it quickly. Her hands were cool to touch and they were surprisingly soft. He blew on her fingers lightly and she blushed.

"Your fingers will hurt for some time before the skin thickens, just like mine." He stretched out his hand, palm facing upwards.

Levy accepted the silent invitation and stroked his fingertips gingerly. Looking up, her eyes locked with Gajeel's and her breath hitched in her throat. His eyes shone warmly, liquid brown in colour, and his face turned red as he pulled his hand back roughly.

"Anyway, second chord. Index, middle and ring finger on the third frets of the E, A and D strings." He continued gruffly and Levy giggled to herself.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>By the end of her three months' course, Levy had managed to remember just about all of the chords, could read tabs and chord diagrams and could play five songs all the way through. But still, Gajeel was tearing his hair out over her playing.<p>

"What is this? Classical music?" He snarled angrily. "This is rock! Feel the energy behind it will you?"

He slammed down on the strings and the chord rang out loudly. "Play it like you're ready to go crazy! Be more aggressive!"

Levy swallowed and tried again but the notes sounded even meeker than usual. Gajeel's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Shorty..." he growled dangerously.

Levy frowned and stuck out her tongue at him. "Don't call me that." She stiffened slightly as he grinned wolfishly.

"Well short stuff," Gajeel said mockingly. "Everything I say is true." He could see her eyebrow twitch in annoyance and he added just for good measure. "Bookworm."

Levy's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "Stop it."

Gajeel grinned. She was cute when she got riled up. "Come then, show me what you got." He stuck a finger in her face.

Levy began playing furiously, releasing her anger and annoyance and Gajeel grinned triumphantly. That's the spirit.

As the girl slowed down at the end of the song, Gajeel gave her a thumbs up. "That's more like it."

Levy's face reddened as she realized his plan and she hit him on the arm.

The man nodded in satisfaction. "Now you're set. Final lesson and you get everything nailed. Well done."

Levy mumbled something and Gajeel quirked an eyebrow at her. "So, that's it for your whole course. Are you going to continue or take another course or what?"

"No," she said. "I'll have to save up more money first."

Gajeel crossed his arms across his chest and he cleared his throat. "Well, I can teach you."

Levy smiled. "Really? But it might take a while…" She trailed off nervously as Gajeel looked away.

"I can teach for free…if you want."

He stumbled backwards as she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Levy cried.

Gajeel returned the hug and inhaled deeply.

These were going to be a great few months.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chaper: Jerza<strong>


	2. That I Say I Love You

**This Is The Way…**

…_That I say I love you_

Things hadn't been the same since Ultear had died. It was driving him crazy the way he kept thinking about her. Two years and the pain still hadn't faded. He hadn't been able to move on and it was affecting him in everything he did, especially his music. There was no soul or heart in his playing. He could play the piece perfectly and the notes would ring true but there was still something missing. There was a sense of lifelessness in his performance. It had been too much for him to take and he had quit and stepped out of the limelight, instead opting to devote his time to teaching at Fairy Tail Studios.

Jellal drained the rest of his coffee and stood up, tossing the cup into a trash can as he passed by. The sky was bluer than the ocean and the white clouds drifted by lazily, in no hurry to move along. He took a deep breath, savouring the fresh air, and a cool breeze ruffled his unruly blue hair fondly. Smiling slightly, the man ambled back towards the studio. It was a lovely day today. Maybe the wind would bring some brand new luck upon him.

When he stepped through the doors of the studio, a figure immediately pounced on him.

"There you are, Jellal! We need you now!" Laxus cried dramatically. "Natsu's taken ill today but he just called in and his student's on her way already!"

Jellal shoved the blonde away. "All right, all right. Breathe man. I'm free at the moment so I'll substitute for him."

"Awesome! Lesson should be in 10 minutes in room 4." Laxus beamed at him and glanced at his watch. He gave a yelp of surprise as he registered the time. "Gotta run! I'm late!"

Jellal rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and shook his head, bemusement flickering in his eyes. He made his way to his room to pick up his guitar. His eyes scanned over the two guitar cases lying side by side. One was a simple black case. The other was specially customized and was extra thick. Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, Jellal knelt down and rubbed his hands over the customized case wistfully, the rough fabric smoothing under his touch. He hadn't touched this particular guitar since the accident that had claimed her life. Ultear had given it to him shortly before her death for his birthday and it was his most prized possession. Sighing, he stood up and grabbed the other case before exiting the room.

Turning the corner, he narrowly avoided a collision with a redhead. He raised a hand and mumbled an apology. She inclined her head and flashed him a pretty smile and Jellal couldn't help but smile back. As he turned to go, she called out to him.

"Excuse me."

Jellal raised his eyebrows and turned back towards her, looking at her questioningly.

"Do you know where room 4 is?" She asked.

He let out a small laugh. What were the odds?

"Is this your first lesson?"

She nodded and Jellal grinned, extending a hand in a handshake. She took it, clearly confused and Jellal said quickly. "I'm Jellal. I'll be your teacher for today since your teacher Natsu is ill."

She looked surprised. "I'm Erza, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine," he waved a hand, "come on, the room's just around the corner."

He led the way, trying hard not to keep glancing at her. His heart was pounding furiously but he fought to keep his emotions under control. He just wasn't ready to move on yet.

Erza busied herself with the guitar equipment, plugging her guitar into the amp and adjusting the pickups. Jellal was already finished with his preparation and he took the time scrutinizing her.

She was beautiful. Her crimson hair fell down in waves over her shoulder and her onyx eyes were kind and glistened with happiness. She had a beautiful figure with curves in all the right places but what really attracted him was her passion. Although she hadn't started playing yet, he could see that she loved the instrument. The way she caressed the neck, the way her fingers flitted across the frets, the way she _held_ it close to her. Jellal could feel his heart flutter slightly. It had been so long since someone had been so passionate about playing the guitar. It reminded him of happier times.

Jellal looked away with a forlorn expression on his face and Erza glanced at him briefly, sensing the sudden change of mood. He snapped out of his stupour quickly, feeling her gaze on him, and he took her guitar in his hands.

"So, anything specific you want to learn?" He asked.

He cast an appreciative eye over her white guitar. It was an Ibanez RG350DX, with a white body, a shiny pearl based pick guard and charcoal gray hardware. He fingered the neck and finger board.

"Maple neck and rosewood finger board," he murmured to himself, nodding with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well, I want to learn how to play the blues," Erza replied.

His fingers tightened around the neck unconsciously and he bit his lip. The resemblance was uncanny. They were both similar in so many ways.

"The blues?" Jellal repeated uncertainly and Erza nodded determinedly.

"Do you teach the blues?" She asked him.

"I do," Jellal replied uneasily, "I just haven't played much of it for two years." His mouth went dry but he gave her a reassuring smile. "But it's not a problem, I love the blues."

Her eyes sparkled with delight and he felt his spirits lift ever so slightly. Maybe, just maybe he could get around this.

Jellal shouldered his Blacktop Strat HH Floyd Rose guitar, the silver chrome trembolo bar and exterior hardware glistening under the lights.

"Usually blues follow this 12 bar chord progression," Jellal explained, "and it uses a lot of string muting and the most important bit would be how you express yourself through the music."

His fingers danced on the strings as he explained and he stopped for a second. "You can play the guitar, right?"

Erza grinned with excitement. "I can. I know all the techniques really but I don't really know how to express myself through the blues genre, that's all."

Jellal cracked a smile at her enthusiasm. She was amazing. "Here, let's just try this little piece, shall we?"

She was a brilliant guitarist. She had gotten the piece down after a few tries and Jellal could see that she had all the techniques. Now all she had to work on was the way she played the song.

"Hold on," Jellal interrupted her. She paused and stared at him. "You're doing great, your technique is perfect but," he gestured in her direction, "you're playing the piece too…well how should I say this?" He scratched his head. "You need to _feel_ the meaning behind the song. You have to _mean_ what it's saying. There's some soul behind it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Erza looked at him uncertainly and shook her head. Jellal smiled.

"Here, why don't you play the song once more first?"

She complied with his request. After she had finished, he played it once himself.

"Can you hear the difference?"

Erza gave a small laugh and Jellal chuckled. "Try it again," he said.

And this time, he corrected her and gave her tips as she played while he accompanied her with an improvised solo.

"Bend the string just a tad bit more, release it gently. You can feel the bits where you should strike down harder, can't you?"

To say that she was impressed would be an understatement. Although she had only known him for such a short while, Erza really admired Jellal. He was not only amazing with the guitar but he clearly loved playing it more than life. She smiled to herself as he moved closer, trying to feel the music even more. It was a wonderful feeling playing music with someone equally passionate about it as she was. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a certain restlessness and sadness in his style of playing. The tone was sorrowful, almost as if he were mourning someone, and his eyes seemed to stare into the distance, reminiscing years ago.

He finished the song with a little trill and slap on the strings and found her staring at him thoughtfully. Jellal looked away, his heart sinking. The lesson was over now but that little session had brought back memories of happier times and his heart ached for her now. He had felt the difference. He had, for the first time in two years, played with his heart and soul. It was not perfect, but he had regained some of his passion and he craved more. Maybe his heart was finally healing after all this time.

"Jellal."

Jellal looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, that's the end of our lesson." He said, trying to regain his composure. "You did well today. Just work on the feeling behind the piece and you'll be a lot better. I'm not sure what Natsu will be doing with you next lesson but you can show him today's piece if you want."

"About that," she replied, "I was hoping that you would be able to remain as my teacher."

Jellal nearly dropped his guitar in surprise and he stammered out a response, "Yeah, yeah of course. That'd be great. I'll speak to Natsu about it."

Maybe his luck really was changing.

* * *

><p>They picked up where they left off last week and over the next few lessons, they went through different pieces and he taught her to add in little bits of improvisation to make the piece sound more <em>personal<em>. They added in a few extra chord progressions and notes as they sought to express themselves. After Erza had run through the improved piece a few times, Jellal stopped her suddenly.

"Ok," he said, excitement welling up in his chest. "How do you feel?"

"I…"

"Don't tell me," he interrupted her. "Show me. Show me through your music. Express your feelings through it. Play me the whole piece all the way through."

Erza nodded slowly and started playing. Jellal stared at her as she played. He could hear the passion behind it and he could feel himself tremble with anticipation. The piece started slowly, almost wistfully, before its pace quickened and delved into the climax. He could hear the longing and affection underlying the notes and he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding as Erza finished.

Jellal gestured with his hands as he tried to express himself through words and grinned broadly.

"Perfect," he breathed out. "That was incredible."

She smiled. "Why don't _you_ show me how you feel?"

Jellal laughed. "Let me just go get something." He returned swiftly with another guitar case and he unzipped it, taking out a Black 1 Fender Stratocaster. It had a white pick guard and gold hardware and trembolo bar. The neck was made from the finest maple and the fretboard was made from rosewood. His fingers trembled slightly as he stroked the guitar body lovingly.

"This was given to me by a very dear…friend of mine," he murmured sadly. "I haven't touched it for 2 years."

Erza nodded sympathetically but she did not question him and Jellal shook his head, his fingers ghosting between the strings. Slowly, he began to play and Erza's eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time she had heard him play a whole song and his playing was very different from the first time he had played her a small extract during their first lesson. It was more passionate and for once, Jellal seemed happy. He caressed the guitar with the utmost care as he strummed and slapped on the strings and his eyes softened as he gazed at it tenderly.

Erza tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear shyly and her eyes locked with his as he looked up at the end of the piece. And at that moment, she knew that he felt exactly the same way as she did.

* * *

><p><strong>58 of today's update! For a longer explanation, go read the author's note in chapter 17 of Retribution**

**Next chapter: Natsu X Lucy**

**Note: Does anyone get the song for the story and chapter titles? It's from Learning To Breathe by Switchfoot**


End file.
